23 marca 1992
thumb|left|100px 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.45 Język francuski (21) Impresje francuskie (wersja oryginalna) 14.25 Język niemiecki (26) 15.00 Język angielski (26) Impresje angielskie 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prezentacje - Oblicza szkoły Kopernik w Leżajsku - przykład placówki rozbudowywanej systemem gospodarczym 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - magazyn 19.00 Młodzieżowy Magazyn Katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Gabriela Zapolska: "Moralność pani Dulskiej" 22.10 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Kino europejskie "Czas egzaminów" -dramat obyczajowy prod. czechosłowackiej (1980) 0.35 Zdobywczym krokiem - teksty Zoszczenki interpretuje Jan Kobuszewski 0.40 Jutro w programie thumb|left|100px 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda. Rakietowe szlaki - historia podboju przestrzeni kosmicznej 17.10 Artysta i jego świat: "Rafael" (4) - serial prod. angielskiej - "Przyjaźń z Bramantem 17.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Sidło, Sidły, sidło, sidła - Kłopoty z odmianą nazwisk 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, biuro" (14): "Zamknięte na czas nieokreślony" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Fotel "Dwójki" 19.30 Język niemiecki (24) 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.30 Sąsiedzi 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy 22.00 "Król Olimpiad" (1) - serial (4 odc.) prod. USA 23.00 Prawo wyboru - granice patriotyzmu: emigracja 24.00 Panorama thumb|left|100px 15:00 CNN 15:30 Program dnia 15:35 Program satelitarny MTV 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Przygody Misia Colargola - film dla dzieci 16:20 Studio Regionalne 16:35 Nasz dom - mag. nie tylko dla pań 17:05 Sportowy kwadrans 17:20 Dunio - film dla dzieci 17:35 Studio Regionalne 17:50 10 minut relaksu 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Strych - mag. dla młodych 19:05 Ludzie listy piszą 19:35 Program satelitarny MTV thumb|left|100px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detekt. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life — serial obycz. 19.30 Candid Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Alf — serial komed. 21.00 Fatal Vision (2) — film krym. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money — serial 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits — serial s-f 2.00 Telegazeta thumb|left|100px 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Fascynacja sport, motor — mag. 9.30 Pilote — magazyn sport. motor. 10.00 Koszykówka NBA 1992 — przegląd tygodnia 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 1991/92 12.00 Górski wyścig kolarski — Puchar Świata 1991 13.00 Kickboxing — Holandia 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Światowa liga amerykańskiego futbolu w Wembley, Londyn 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Bodybuilding — mistrzostwa USA, kobiety 19.00 Narciarstwo w USA — slalom mężczyzn 1991/92 19.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych — mistrzostwa Australii 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego 23.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii 23.30 Golf PGA — Portugalski open 0.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca — tańce latynoamerykańskie thumb|left|100px 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje, m.in. Billy Joela „Uptown Girl” 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform, muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — inform. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Rock Block — do hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą thumb|left|100px 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Ojciec Murphy — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill — serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne, show 12.30 Der Hammer — serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story — serial USA 15.05 Dallas — serial USA 15.55 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht — video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo, 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das A-Team — serial USA 20.15 Mord ist ihr Hobby — serial USA 21.15 Źródło miłości — komedia austriacka, 1965 22.50 10 vor 11 — magazyn kulturalny 23.20 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 RTL aktuell — wiadomości i prognoza pogody 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie — serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią — serial USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.10 W brutalnych rękach (Cry Terror) — dreszczowiec USA, 1958 3.45 Miłość od drugiego wejrzenia — komedia USA, 1947 5.15 Elf 99 thumb|left|100px 5.30 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die Zürcher Verlobung 10.50 Klipp-Klapp 11.20 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA, po filmie wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny, USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial przyg. USA, po filmie wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show, po programie prognoza pogody 20.15 Shogun — serial przyg. USA 21.15 Désirée — film fab. USA, 1954 23.10 News and Stories 23.55 Wiadomości 24.00 Kanał 4 Macht and Geld 1.00 MacGyver Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku